


October Smut Collection - Art/Fic Collaboration with Kiwi

by alex_awesome, kiwikelly



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Amputation, Art, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blowjobs, Bondage gear, Consensual, Crying, Drawing, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Gore, Immobility, Knotting, Language, Large Insertion, M/M, Masturbation, Mutilation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Piercings, Potions, Prosthesis, Sexual Inexperience, Tentacle Sex, Tentaspy, Torture, Transformation, Vivisection, Watersports, Wound Fucking, anesthetic, cum, death with respawn, gagging, golden showers, lycanthropy, non-con, spy head, were!Heavy, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikelly/pseuds/kiwikelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short smutty drabbles covering lots of different kinks, ships, and settings. The ideas for each chapter were given to me by Dailykiwi, and there will be Kiwi's art in some chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spy/Sniper - nipple play

**Author's Note:**

> follow Kiwi's blog here ----->http://dailykiwi.tumblr.com

Spy held the blade to the Australian's neck, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Just finish me off, Frenchie." He hissed.

"Not yet" the other man replied, hook nose upturned. He slid a gloved hand under the man’s shirt, taking a perk nipple between his fingers. Sniper gasped, instantly becoming erect and aroused.

Spy rolled the hard bud, pinched and flicked it as Sniper petted himself through his pants. Spy lifted the man’s shirt, taking the other nipple into his eager mouth. It didn't take long for Sniper to fill his boxers with thick cum, his orgasm shaking him, causing his limbs to go limp and his knees to shake and knock each other. A dark patch appeared on his trousers as his hot cum soaked through them.

“Je-Jesus God….” Sniper moaned out, spittle dripping from his lips. He bit his lip as the last of his climax left him.

“Spy, that was….” He started, but the Frechman was gone.

 

 


	2. Scout/Medic - amputation

Scout was completely at the doctor’s mercy. Drugs flowed in his blood, making his limbs numb and useless, and to add to the immobility, he was strapped down to the examination table.

Bonesaw in hand, Medic began to carve the boy’s flesh and brake his bones, while Scout was luckily under the anesthetic of course. Just the sight of the doctor carving away his legs from his body filled him a pleasure most strange. He was sure that it was because of his complete defenselessness to Medic, and Medic’s complete power over him.

He knew that he should be horrified, but the prospect of getting the new, technologically advanced, bouncy metal legs Medic had promised him was enticing. Scout didn't even notice Medic stoking his clothed erection as he sawed. Medic was, as well, quite aroused at the boy under his mercy.

"Jeez doc….this, this ain't so bad" Scout said.

Medic nodded with a smile. "It'll be even better once I get to your cock.”

 


	3. Spy/Scout - disguised Spy

"Just take it slow and easy" Spy said, though he didn't look or sound like his usual self.

His accented voice was now a sweet, feminine one. His grim, stubble-covered face was now replaced with a soft, rosy-cheeked one. His greying hair was now dark and long, and his taut chest and stomach, though slightly soft, were now changed, replaced by perk breasts and soft pudge. His cock was gone, replaced with a dripping female sex, much to Scout’s joy.

"Thanks for doing this for me Spy. God, I like Miss Pauling so much, I mean you ain't the real thing, but it's good enough. And man, your disguise is great.” Scout said. “I always knew your kit thingy changed your face and voice, but your whole body and insides? That’s advanced!”

"Shhhh" Spy shushed in Miss Pauling’s voice. "Quiet. Be quiet and just fuck me.”

Scout plunged himself into Spy's new hole, pushing himself to the hilt. He put his fingers to Spy's clit, flicking and rubbing. Spy put a dainty finger to the boy’s lips, which he took into his mouth, sucking it like one would a cock. Scout knew Spy no longer had a prostate, but that didn’t stop him from pumping a digit into Spy’s backside. It didn't take to long for Spy to climax, Scout cumming soon after, releasing inside the disguised Frenchman.

"You did good boy, but next time, more breast play." Spy said

 


	4. Pyro/Demo - axe screwing

“Please matey! D-don't do this!" Demoman cried, tears pouring from his one eye. His legs were bound tight, and his arms cuffed above his head. His body ached from what he had already endured.

Pyro stood above him, mostly naked, save for his gas mask and gloves, thigh-high heeled boots, and a leather harness. His nipples were pierced, and so was the head of his leaking cock. In his hands he held his axe, his grip tight. He moved it down to Demoman’s level.

Demoman cried further as he felt the butt of Pyro’s axe push into his tight ass. "Oh please! Please stop!" He wailed, taking in a good six inches of the literal wood deep inside him. The full feeling and the pressure on his prostate forced his body to betray him, despite the pain his body was now in. He sobbed as his cock stood, and he started to grind it on the floor.

He whimpered, and Pyro mumbled out excited moans and groans, and raspy laughs. Demoman sprayed his load onto the floor and felt the handle of the axe pull out from his ass, causing him to cry out in pain. Before he could say anything the blade of Pyro's axe came down on his skull.


	5. Miss Pauling/Administrator - "desk job"

"Aaanddd here are the files from last month, and oh! The stat sheet from the other night." Engineer said as he flopped stacks of papers down on Helen’s desk. "I think that's all for now, Ma'am, if there's anything else ya need lemme know!" 

Helen smiled, letting out a guttural "Thank you". 

Engineer tipped his helmet with a raise of an eyebrow and exited the room. Helen sighed and relaxed. 

"That was close wasn't it darling?" The Administrator said, peeking under her desk. Underneath was Miss Pauling, stripped bare and her tongue trailing up between her boss’s legs. Her red hot face was coated in cum and her own drool, and she lapped her tongue like a thirsty dog. One of her own hands was working between her legs as she pleased her boss. 

She really wanted that raise.


	6. Engineer/Medic - torture

Engineer screamed. His arms and legs were gone, and his chest opened, lines of intestines sprawled out, organs placed here and there. 

"Oh don't be like that, I gave you plenty of anesthetic." Medic shushed. 

"You're tearing me the fuck apart doc! I-It's insane! You ain't performin' no experiment, you're just ripping me up for fucking fun!" The Texan wailed, terrified. Medic jammed a hand into him, ripping out his liver. Medic put it up to his nose, smelled it, then petted his clothed hard-on. 

"So unhealthy. Too much beer." Medic said, tossing the organ aside. “Shameful."

Engineer cried, scared and exposed. "Now, let's get you fixed up and we can go again!" Medic laughed while readying his medigun. Engineer just kept crying.


	7. Scout/Sniper - first time blowjob

Scout bobbed his head, trying his best to take Sniper's whole member into his eager hot mouth. He was new to this, but was always up for a challenge. Sniper was rather big, but damn Scout was going to do his best. Though as soon as Sniper's throbbing cockhead hit the back of his throat, he let out a loud gag, bile rising up.

"Ahh don't do that boy, ya not swallowin' it, just suck it." Sniper grunted. "Don't need puke all over me cock now." 

Tears welled in the boy's eyes from the gagging, he just wanted to give good head, to please his love, but so far he was closer to retching than bringing him to orgasm. He continued to suck, taking the cock shallower in his cavity. In the end he failed. He tried to put his lips to Sniper’s base, but it was too much. He gagged again, through Sniper was close, the pathetic boy’s throat convulsing around his throbbing cock.

“Wow, yer’ a little slut who can't even suck me good." Sniper scolded, as Scout let out a loud sob.

Then the older man threw back his head and took his cock out from Scout’s mouth. He pointed it at the boy’s face and sprayed his load, coating him. Scout smiled with a cough. He didn’t do so bad for his first time, did he?


	8. Medic/Spy - head

Spy sighed, or rather, his head did. It was another one of those weekends, the enemy Medic had been keeping his head in the fridge again, performing experiments and the like. At least he was given cigs. 

One day Medic took him out of the cold fridge, much to Spy's relief. But instead of preparing him for some sort of experiment, Medic sat down and pulled out his cock. Spy clenched his mouth shut, grinding his teeth together, thinking he knew what the doctor had in mind, but Medic had other plans. He lined himself up with the bloody opening in Spy's neck stump and shoved his length in what was left of his throat.

"No, no you're sick! Stop for the love of God!" Spy wailed. 

Medic moaned in bliss. "You're so cold, almost like a deadman." Medic sneered. 

"You're perverted!" Spy screamed as best as he could, sobbing. 

Medic fucked the head on his member like a sex toy, finally filling the stump with globs of cum. Medic’s load was so great that the cum shot its way into Spy’s mouth, giving him a feeling like he had just vomited.

Spy coughed and gagged, and he would have vomited if he had an attached stomach. ”K-kill m-me.” the Spy head whimpered, to which Medic replied "Later".


	9. Miss Pauling/Tentaspy - sewers

Miss Pauling should have never gone into the sewers. She was simply looking for new place to dig graves and hide things, but instead of finding good soil, she found the Tentaspy. 

Now she was suspended in the air over the water, a writhing tentacle stuffed in her mouth, suction cups pressed on her tongue. One tentacle was wrapped around her dainty neck, squeezing and blocking air. Two found their way to her sex and backside, and pushed themselves in while attaching a suction cup to her now hard clit. With each thrust of the tentacles fucking her, the one around her neck would tighten, making each breath a challenge. She used the last of her air to moan around the Spy's tentacle as she came, her whole body trembling.

The Spy dropped her into the water with a splash, his own strange colored juices leaking out from her orifices along with her cum. She gasped, taking in air.

"Maybe now you won't come back down here my sweet." The Spy hissed. 

But she was definitely coming back.


	10. Sniper/Spy - piss

Sniper plopped himself down and leaned against the wall. He needed to reload his jarate jars, and he had been holding in his piss all day long for that purpose. He unzipped himself and took out his soft cock, taking a jar and putting it under his member. Relaxing, he started to urinate. He sighed in pleasure as the jar filled to the brim. Then he did the same with another. And yet another. His bladder had been bursting.

He reached for his fourth and final jar, but it wasn't glass that his hand touched, but a heavy sphere, but when he looked, there was nothing there. His fingers felt fabric and flesh. A nose, sweaty skin and lips. A head. He grabbed it with both hands, yanking it towards him. It was very heavy, a body still attached to it obviously.

He pulled the invisible head and its owner's shoulders onto his lap. He instantly knew the Spy from feeling the mask. He took his cock and pointed it at the cloaked Spy's face, releasing the remaining piss from his bladder. He heard Spy moan, and felt his hot breath and he coated his face in his piss. Finally, he finished.

"Shouldn't have wasted it all on the jars, love,” Spy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece: http://madhouseicecream.tumblr.com/post/130466269451


	11. Heavy/Medic - monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy Halloween!

Medic had convinced Merasmus to sell him one of his homemade potions. This particular concoction was at its most powerful on Halloween night, which was the current date and time. Medic would mix this potion with his own medicine, created in his lab. The final mixture would be injectable, fluid strength. Medic intended to use this new mixture to experiment with Heavy. He was curious about the possibility of boosting the Russian's power, perhaps increasing the potential of the über within his heart.

Merasmus had informed him it was a basic strength potion, but to be slow and careful with the procedure, as the wizard was unsure what would happen upon stirring it in with modern medicine. Medic was sure he knew what he was doing. So then Heavy was lying on the examination table, stripped to his pajama bottoms, and ready for the injection. Heavy was calm, laid out loosely, complete confidence in his Doctor. His chest rose slowly with each breath, and he had a grin on his face.

"I will be even stronger Doctor?" He asked. "As if that is possible!" Heavy laughed while Medic smiled, approaching him with the syringe of potion.

"Well, we will see. The old man said it would." Medic then stuck the needle into the other man's arm, he not even flinching.

"Now I have to recite a....spell" Medic said, rolling his eyes. "Merasmus said it was a must for this to work." So the doctor muttered a few lines concerning "beastial power" and "lust of endowment," which Medic said with giggles. He didn't take the spell so seriously.

Despite Medic's skepticism, Heavy's eyelids became heavier with each word, and his entire form went limp as he seemingly fell asleep. Medic finished the spell, and watched for any changes. What happened next was the strangest thing. Heavy's arms and thighs started growing as the Russian groaned. They beefed up, and to Medic's surprise, also started to grow hair. Sprouts of coarse hair sprung from his skin, black and gray in color. The same happened to his head, and chest, and practically all over. Medic backed up, unsure if this was suppose to be happening.

Heavy's eyes burst open, now colored a bright green, almost glowing. His ears became pointed and sprouted the same hair as he started to growl and writhe. His nails and teeth elongated and sharpened, and his nose crinkled up. Medic fell to the floor in shock and fear. The potion had seemed to have changed Heavy into some sort of monster, much like a wolf.

"Heavy, calm down, relax!" Medic asked as the changed man sat up and jumped off the table. 

The monster looked at a clock on the wall. "Is....late.....everyone.....sleeping......" It said in a raspy growl. It suddenly jumped on the doctor, knocking him down and pinning him to the floor.

With his teeth, the monster started to rip Medic's clothing from his shaking body, shreding it to pieces. Medic shrieked, trying to struggle out of the creature's grasp, but the powerful beast was much too strong. Soon the doctor was naked, fully exposed and fair game to the beast. The monster then dug its claws into the pants it wore, ripping them away in one motion. 

Medic's eyes instantly went to the monster's genitalia. It had a thick, fat cock with a bulbous, leaking head, and large hanging testicles. It was similar to a human one, but much larger and redder. The beast lowered itself onto Medic, sniffing his hair, licking his neck, and running its claws along his chest.

"Heavy! It's me! Please, please stop this!" Medic sobbed, choking on drool.

Medic pounded his fists on the monster's wide, fuzzy chest as it grabbed him and flipped him over. Medic screamed, but a fur covered hand clasped over his mouth. "No.....use....." The monster said. Medic felt the monster's giant cock slip between his ass cheeks. Medic flailed, unable to beg or scream. Merasmus was right about the unknown effects of mixing the potion with medicine. This was not the Heavy Medic knew at all.

"My.......bitch......now....Mmeeediiic." The monster growled slowly before popping his cock head into the doctor's asshole. Medic let out muffled screams as the giant cock was force fed into his tight hole. Medic was quickly stretched to his limit, his entrance burning.

Medic clawed at the floor in a futile attempt at escape, but the beast held him in place well. It started to thrust in and out of him, Medic's flaccid cock flopping about worthlessly, hitting against his inner thighs. The sound of the creature's heavy ballsack slapping against his thighs was sickening. Medic's muffled cries became louder as the beast sunk its claws into his shoulder, blood pouring out as it sliced through his flesh. Medic frantically shook, rivers of blood falling as claws found his other shoulder, destroying it as well. Medic closed his red, puffy eyes, hoping the beast would kill him, sending him to respawn before his naked, abused body was found. The monster continued fucking the doctor, clawing down his back and sides, his flesh ripping away, blood pooling in the dents.

Finally, Medic felt the sickening rush of cum fill his insides. The release was unending, the hot, thick seed flowed into him, his stomach swelling. "Cum... for... bitch!" The beast howled as his release came to an end. Medic sobbed and held back vomit as he felt the monster's cock expand. The beast was knotting him, leaving the cum to sit and pool deep inside his abused bowels.

Medic wished it would end quickly, he wanted nothing more than the beast to remove his cock so he could expel the cum that filled him. He tried to pull away, but the knot inside him held him in place. The monster lapped the blood pooling in Medic's wounds, and chewed on the thin flaps of unattached skin.

"Heavy... Heavy...!" Medic whimpered into the hand over his mouth. "Stop....i-it hurts.....stop..." The beast did not respond. Medic wept. 

After some time, the monster's body slowly changed.

The beast shed it's fur, hair falling off in clumps. Its nails, teeth, and ears shrunk back to their normal size. The green glow left Heavy's eyes as he changed back to his normal form completely. Heavy looked down, confused. He was still inside the doctor. Upon seeing Medic's mutilated back and his cum splattered ass, Heavy pulled out, and globs of his seed poured from Medic's gaping entrance. He removed his hand from Medic's face and the German whimpered.

"I hurt you Doctor!" Heavy wailed, taking the sobbing Medic into his arms. "I can never forgive myself!" 

"It's not... your fault, Heavy." Medic replied, still shaking.

Heavy picked Medic up in his arms. The doctor flinched at the touch, his mutilated flesh aching, but also because feeling the Russian's arms around him again so soon still terrified him. The animalistic lust that had overcome Heavy was gone though. He just carried Medic to his operating table. He laid him there and turned the medigun on, letting its healing beams do their job. Heavy turned around to leave. 

"Where are you... going?" Medic called.

Heavy grunted. "Am going to have... a talk... with Merasmus." Heavy left.


End file.
